The One Good Enforcer
by Doc Knock
Summary: This is about a war between the leader of the Enforcers and the don of the Italian mafia.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It all started one evening when Enforcers Sergeant Arnold Thompson was on his way home after a long day of work. Thompson looked forward to coming home until he spotted a kat working a tire belonging to his car on the other side of the road. Doing what any good samaritan would do, Thompson stopped the car, picked up his flashlight, and walked toward the kat so he can help him.

The kat working on his car was named Mario Katpulet. Mario was dressed well for a hot summer day. Mario wore sandals, a light grey coat, gray pants, and a shirt that one would wear if they were on vacation in a tropical island.

"This has to be bullshit," Mario muttered as he was working on his car. Mario was impatient which made him both reckless and impulsive. Mario suddenly turned to the light that was shining on him which led to him having to cover his eyes. The light came from the flashlight that Thompson had on him.

"Sorry," Thompson said, moving his flashlight away from Mario.

"No problem," Mario muttered under his breath.

"My name is Sergeant Arnold Thompson," Thompson said, reaching into his pocket. Thompson then pulled out his Enforcers identification. "I'm with the Enforcers."

Mario gulped and then he stood up. Mario did the best he could to muster a smile on his face. "Is there anything that I can help you with, Sergeant?" he asked.

Thompson smiled politely. "I'm only here to help you out with that tire." Thompson then noticed that Mario had accent. "That's a nice accent, where do you come from?"

"I am from Rome," Mario said, hoping that Thompson would forget about helping him by steering the conversation to something else. "I come from Rome, it is in Italy."

"I know where Rome is," Thompson said, putting his flashlight away and then walking toward the trunk of the car. Thompson put his paws on it. "Now let's see if you have another tire in here."

"No!" Mario cried out in fear.

But it was too late, Thompson had already opened the trunk and found the body of a dead female she-kat that Mario had killed.

Thompson immediately backed away from the body in fear and before he could pull out his gun, Mario shot Thompson in the head with a weapon he had on him.

"Shit!" Mario cried. Mario immediately dragged Thompson's lifeless body in the bushes so it wouldn't be discovered. Afterwards, Mario pulled out his hanker chip and began wiping his pawprints clean from the steering wheel so he wouldn't be identified.

Mario immediately rushed over to Thompson's car and saw that the key was still in the ignition system.

"Excellent," Mario said to himself, now he could get away and dispose the body afterwards. Mario then went into Thompson's car, closed the door, and then got away as fast he could. Soon everyone would be after him for killing an enforcer. There was no way anyone would be let him be off that easy. He had to get out of MegaKat City as soon as possible. This Enforcers sergeant showed up at the wrong place at the wrong time. Mario Katpulet would always serve as the consigliere of the Valestra Crime Family, an organization that operated in foreign countries such as Amerikat. A consigliere is someone who serves as a chief advisor in the Italian mafia.

Later in the evening, Chance Furlong and his best friend Jake Clawson were on their way back to the garage in their tow truck. They were just at Chance's old neighborhood buying the latest issue of Kat Commandos. As he was driving, Chance turned to see that Jake was reading the issue that he purchased with his own money.

"Hey!" Chance said in annoyance. "Who said you could read it first?"

"You rather let me drive?" Jake asked.

"No way," Chance said, shaking his head and going back to keeping his eyes on the road. Chance then took a deep breath and began to do some thinking. Chance always did like driving since it made him feel powerful as well as in control because that was familiar to how he would never allow anyone to pilot the TurboKat. With a deep breath, Chance turned his head over to Jake. "Okay you can read it. But just don't bend the pages."

Chance then spotted Mario's car parked on the other side of the road. "Jake look," he said, stopping the tow truck and then pointing at Mario's car.

Jake then stopped reading the Kat Kommandos comic book. "Someone might need our help," he declared as he put the comic book down. Jake then left the tow truck. "Come on," he said, walking over to Mario's car.

"I'm right behind you," Chance said, opening the door of the tow truck and then coming out.

Jake then looked down and noticed some tire tracks on the road. "Whoa," Jake said, looking down at them. "Looks like somebody was here and then left in a hurry."

"Yeah," Chance said, walking over to see why the trunk of Mario's car was open. Chance then went over for an inspection and then gasped at what he just say.

"Kat's alive!" Chance cried. Chance then looked around to see that Jake was standing by the bushes. "Jake, somebody got killed. It was a female she-kat."

"I think that we may have stumbled upon something big," Jake said.

"Why are you over there?" Chance asked.

"Because I think I saw something in there," Jake said, looking down at the foot that was sticking out of the bushes. Jake then began to cut through the bushes and made another startling discovery. It was Sergeant Thompson's body that he found.

"Kat's alive!" Chance said, rushing over to Jake's side to view the body. Chance recognized the body from his and Jake's old days in the Enforcers. "That's Sergeant Thompson! He's dead!"

"That's it," Jake said, pulling out his cell phone and dialing the emergency number. "I'm calling the Enforcers."

Meanwhile at the grocery store, Peter the owner was beginning to close up until Mario passed by him in Thompson's car. Mario then stopped the car after parking it and rushed over to Pete.

Peter was the very definition of a flaneur, someone who quietly observed their surroundings. Pete could see that Mario was nervous because of his face that was sweating. This made Pete decide to ask the obvious: "Mario, is everything alright?"

"No," Mario said. "I killed someone, an enforcer and soon Feral will be after me. I need to speak with the Boss."

Pete then allowed Mario to come in and handed him the store phone so he can use. Mario began pressing the numbers on the phone and held the speaker to his ear. He motioned for Pete to leave so Pete could give him his privacy.

At a living room inside an enormous mansion in Rome, Raphael Valestra was sitting on a chair reading a book while wearing his pyjamas. Raphael did always like to read before going to sleep. The phone and Raphael immediately picked it up.

"Hello?" Raphael said in an English accent. Despite the fact that Raphael is Italian, he still has an English accent. When Raphael was a kitten, he had very violent outburst. One time as a kitten, Raphael had no luck in properly playing a violin during his music lessons which led to him having to smash an empty bottle of milk on his teacher's face, which killed him. Raphael's father, who was the rich Cardinal Spada, sent his son to a boarding school located in London, England. That was how Raphael got his English accent. Raphael loved his father very much which was why he legally changed his last name to Valestra in order to avoid damaging Cardinal Spada's reputation. The government of Italy allowed this so they can make sure that no one would connect Raphael to his father since Cardinal Spada was a well respected man.

"Raphael," Mario said. "It's me. Mario."

"Mario," Raphael said, feeling overjoyed. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice again."

"I need your help," Mario said, getting nervous. "I have killed an Enforcer who showed up at the wrong place at the wrong time. Soon Feral will be after me. I've cleaned the evidence away, but I can't take that chance. You have to help me."

"Where are you now?" Raphael, asked alarmed at this situation.

"I'm with Pete at his store," Mario said.

Raphael began to think about what could be done to help Mario. Raphael could tell that Mario was really paranoid. Fear was what kept Raphael alive when he was rising through the ranks in the mafia. Raphael also would think about the future all the time as well which led to him having to plan every move in advance. Even though Mario claimed to have wiped all of the evidence off that could implicate him, Raphael still couldn't take that chance and allow Feral to get his paws on him.

Raphael immediately formulated a plan in his head and decided to address the idea over the phone: "I'll be coming over to MegaKat City tomorrow night. Get to two hundred and two Winchester street. There is a barn located in that area. There will be an aircraft waiting for you. Be there at night and bring Pete with you."

"Alright thank-you," Mario said. "I'll be there. I better get packing."

With that, Mario and Raphael hung up on each other after saying their goodbyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight," said Lieutenant Felina Feral, who was speaking to Chance and Jake after writing everything down in her notepad. "You guys were on your way back to the garage, then you spot a car on the other side of the road with the trunk open. Jake found some tracks on the road belonging to another vehicle, which might have been Thompson or the victim's car. Chance finds a dead she kat in the open trunk and Jake found Thompson's body in the bushes."

"Yeah," Chance said only after Felina stopped talking.

"That's right," Jake said, nodding in agreement.

Felina groaned and turned her head back at the crime scene where there were a lot of enforcer members and forensic technicians in the area. Felina turned her head back to the witnesses and made another groan. "People will start to panic when they learn that a member of the Enforcers was murdered. My uncle will flip at me since Thompson was my partner."

"Hey," Chance, said putting his paw on Felina's shoulder to comfort her. "Don't beat yourself up too bad Lieutenant. This isn't your fault."

Felina just took a deep breath wishing that what Chance said was true. Little did Chance and Jake know, the people of MegaKat City would panic at this. When Dark Kat was first terrorizing MegaKat City, the military arranged for the MegaKat City Police Department to become a paramilitary force known as the Enforcers. The name of the ranks were also changed as well such as from commissioner to commander. The original police commissioner was forced out and Felina's uncle Ulysses Feral was sworn in as the new commander due to his time as an Army Ranger. Feral served with the elite Regimental Reconnaissance Detachment and gave up his military career to lead the Enforcers after spending many years in black operations. Even the most high ranked officers in the Army vouched for Feral to run the MegaKat City Enforcers. The Enforcers were what started to give the people of MegaKat City hope again. However during the past two years, the public started to favor the SWAT Kats T-Bone and Razor more than the Enforcers since they were able to handle every situation that they couldn't. Unknown to Felina, Chance and the masked vigilante T-Bone are the same person as well as Jake and the masked vigilante Razor being the same person.

Chance and Jake wanted to help Felina with her investigation, but they knew that the Enforcers were the only ones capable of handling the situation this time since they had the right kats for the job. There were many forensic scientists in the Enforcers. Chance and Jake knew about any forensic science, only how to be good mechanics as well as Jake being a technologically brilliant inventor, so therefore they wouldn't be able to help. And unfortunately, Feral would never approve of letting Chance and Jake as well as the SWAT Kats help out.

Suddenly, everyone looked up into the air since they heard the sound of an Enforcer chopper. Feral was inside the chopper with another person who was piloting the aircraft.

"Looks like the gang's all here," Jake sarcastically commented.

The chopper landed and Feral stepped outside. Felina then walked over to confront her uncle on the matter. "Uncle," Felina demanded. "What are you doing here?"

"Sergeant Thompson's murder just came over the wire" Feral said as he glared at her. "It is your job to keep your people in line, Felina."

"Aw give her a break Feral," Chance said, walking over to them in annoyance. Chance then stopped walking until he stood by Felina's side. "This isn't her fault. You can't control the situations that the other people make." Chance then pointed one of his fingers toward the crime scene. "It was the creep who did this."

Chance then noticed that Chance and Jake were at the crime scene. "What are those two clowns doing here?" demanded Feral.

"Easy Uncle," Felina said. "Chance and Jake are witnesses. We would've never found the dead bodies if it hadn't been for them."

"Duh Commander," Chance said in sarcasm.

Felina turned to Chance and handed him her card. "This is my number. Let me know if there is anything you and Jake remember. We'll be in touch."

"Sure Lieutenant," Chance said, smiling.

"Yeah," Jake said. "Happy to help."

"And Chance," Felina said, acting all flirty to him. "Let me know if you want to catch a movie together sometime."

"Yeah sure," Chance said, blushing as he read the cell phone number on the card that Felina gave him. Chance then walked over to the tow truck that Jake was in, reading Chance's comic book in the passenger seat.

"I hope you catch the guy who did this," Chance said.

"Me too," Felina said.

Chance went into the driver's seat and began to drive back to the garage.

"Jake!" Everybody heard Chance yell out as he was driving away from the crime scene. "Don't bend the pages!"

Felina laughed in amusement at this, but Feral was annoyed. Feral then looked at Felina with a frown on his face. "Just what I needed," he sarcastically said. "My niece getting involved with an incompetent."

Feral then walked away to speak with one of the forensic technicians, who was busy working on something with his laptop. Feral couldn't tell what it was, but he wanted to find out. Feral turned his head back when Felina called out to him: "What's your damage, Uncle?" Felina then walked over to him. "Why do you hate those two so much. Chance and Jake are great mechanics. They were able to fix my motorcycle last week."

"Worry about this Felina," Feral said, walking over to the technician.

Felina crossed her arms, rolled her eyes, and let out a hugh sigh. Maybe she should just go back to Mew York City and go back to finishing her degree in biology like her parents originally wanted in order to avoid her uncle due to their constant arguments.

Feral walked over to the forensic technician and rudely said: "What are you doing? Get back to processing the crime scene. I need to know what happened here!"

The forensic technician that Feral was speaking to was dressed in a gray hazmat suit with blue plastic gloves on as well as black boots like all the other scientists at the crime scene. Feral had made it a strict policy that every forensic officer would wear a hazmat suit every time they were called over so that no evidence would be contaminated. Feral also made it strict that everyone would do their jobs.

The technician removed his hazmat suit revealing himself to be an older kat with white hair, white moustache, and brown fur. His name was Walter Morgan.

Feral gasped. "Sorry Walter," he said, feeling bad for what he had done. Feral had huge respect for Walter. Walter was once the chief financing officer with skills in science for Puma Dyne. Walter resigned from the company because of the way they treated Professor Hackle by making his inventions become weapons after the Metallikats stole the huge robots made by the company. Walter elected to help people with his skills. Feral greatly admired Walter which was why he made him director of the forensic division.

"It's all right Ulysses," Walter said as he let out a hugh sigh. Walter had to admit that he didn't like the way that Feral spoke to him, but he was understanding to the fact that Feral wanted to capture the person responsible for murdering Sergeant Thompson.

Walter explained to Feral that whoever was responsible for this wiped their pawprints clean from the steer wheel. However the culprit forgot to wipe their pawprints off the indicator.

Feral smiled at this. "Good work Walter," he said, giving him a pat on the back.

"On my laptop," Walter said. "I was running a search for whose pawprints it was." Walter then showed Feral the profile that Mario had in the Enforcer database. "It was a member of the Valestra Crime Family."

Feral gasped at this. Mario served as a consigliere of the mob's activities in MegaKat City. Mario was currently under investigation by the NegaKat Security Agency for supplying weapons to gangs, rebels, and governments. Mario, also known as the Merchant of Death, is known to be very reckless as well as impulsive and extremely dangerous.

Felina and Corporal Jerome Weston heard the whole conversation and went to take a look at Mario's profile.

"This is perfect," Felina said. "If we get Katpulet, we can bring down the Valestra Mob."

"No way," Jerome said in anger since he liked Thompson as his boss. "I say we give that motherfucking cock sucker what he deserves."

Felina turned to Jerome and frowned. "No Jerome," she said. "The Enforcers have laws to enforce you know. Arresting Katpulet would do a lot of good and this is what Thompson would've wanted."

Jerome let out a sigh as he walked off. Jerome may have had laws to enforcer, but he would definitely not mind some street justice in MegaKat City.

"Uncle?" Felina said, turning to Feral, who was still reviewing Mario's profile on Walter's laptop. Feral could see that Mario was given an early parole by Mayor Manx the last time he killed someone. Feral then turned to face Felina. "Mario is going to pay for this Felina," he said. "And we're going to do it the right way."


End file.
